las criaturas malignas
by gasti
Summary: ........


Capitulo 1

Sucesos extraños

Un día Gastón estaba yendo a equitación y cuando entro no vio a nadie entonces fue a las caballerizas y encontró a Omar.

¿Omar que pasa que no hay nadie?- pregunto Gastón

Lo que pasa las clases se suspendieron por que los instructores y los voluntarios están enfermos- respondió Omar- y además paso algo raro.

Que- pregunto Gastón sorprendido

Cuando los instructores y los voluntarios se empezaron a sentir mal también los caballos se enfermaron.- respondió Omar. Entonces Gastón llamo a dumbledore y le dijera que viniera urgente y en un rato vino pero acompañado, además estaban ron, hermione, harry, lupin y siruis.

Te presento algunos amigos míos obi wan kenobi, windu, yoda y mi hermano gandalf.- dijo dumbledore.

Ustedes son de las guerras de las galaxias y vos gandalf del señor de los anillos- afirmo Gastón.

Tenias razón dumbledore que este chico sabia todo- bromeo gandalf- pero cambiando de tema ¿cual es la urgencia?

Entonces Gastón le contó todo lo que le había contado Omar.

Podemos ver los estados de los caballos- pregunto yoda.

Si como no- dijo Gastón y los llevo a ver a los caballos. Entonces gandalf, dumbledore y yoda se miraron con complicidad.

Porque están con esa mirada- pregunto sirius. Lupin, obi wan y windu miraban a dumbledore, gandalf y yoda con cara de preocupación. Gastón, ron hermione y harry no sabían que pasaba al igual que siruis.

Temíamos lo peor y se ha verificado voldemort, darth vader, darth sidiouis y mordor se unieron pero eso no es todo- dijo dumbledore- por eso les voy a contar esta historia.

Hace mucho tiempo había un grupo como este re unido y adiestraban serpientes y tres o mas señores tenebrosos se unieron y tiraron un hechizo muy potente y convirtieron a ese grupo en señores muy tenebrosos y muy poderoso las serpientes se convirtieron en una criatura muy peligrosa y fuerte y destruyeron muchos pueblos ciudades y países.

Y en eso se van a convertir ellos- dijo yoda-leí que la transformación del caballo a esa criatura es la mas peligrosas, fuerte y poderosas de todas

Y me parece que ya le tiraron unos de los hechizos- dijo gandalf

Porque decís uno de los hechizos- pregunto ron

Porque para esa magia tenebrosa poderosa se necesita dos hechizos y una poción muy poderosa. Que es difícil de hacer- dijo hermione

Vos siempre sabes todo nunca te podes quedar callada- dijo ron. Hermione le iba a replicar pero lo interrumpió harry.

No es momento que ustedes dos empiecen a discutir hay cosas mas importante que hacer- dijo harry mirando a ron y hermione.

Y en donde esta el otro hechizo- pregunto sirius

Creo que en Neuquén- dudo yoda.

Pero entonces mordor, dart varder, darth sidious y voldemort ya habrán partido.- dijo lupin

Entonces ya nunca podremos alcanzarlos dijo siruis

Si hay una manera- dijo una voz sobre la oscuridad.

Quien es- pregunto yoda desafiante. Y aparecieron dos unicornios.

Uno era plateado, alto, las crines eran grises y el cuerno también el otro era todo blanco pero más bajo.

Yo fui el que hable- dijo el unicornio plateado- mi nombre es plateaus- y mi hijo se llama blankus.

Pero no era que los unicornios no se llevaban bien con los humanos - pregunto gandalf.

Si pero los señores tenebrosos se metieron con nuestra especies- Dijo plateaus- por eso los vinimos a ayudar.

Esta bien- dijo dumbledore

Nosotros los podemos llevar a Neuquén- dijo blankus- pero lo único malo es que somos dos

Yo voy- dijo Gastón.

Entonces yo voy para acompañarlo- dijo dumbledore- entonces partamos.

Esperen falta algo- dijo blankus-

Que- pregunto dumbledore

Ustedes están acostumbrados a montar sin montura pero Gastón no- dijo plateaus.

Ahh, esta bien - dijo gandalf- sirius tráeme la montura.

¿Pero cual?- pregunto sirius

La que esta ahí- dijo lupin

Si hay miles de cosas, idiota- dijo sirius.

¿Pero ves las monturas?- pregunto windu

Ni siquiera se que es la montura- dijo sirius

Ah bueno así estamos magnifico- irono windu

Deja que voy yo- dijo yoda a sirius.

Yoda agarro la montura, el mantil, el levanta montura y la cabezada.

Gastón la montura la saque donde dice indio- dijo yoda- no hay problema.

Claro que no- dijo Gastón- pero necesito una manija

No se para que necesitas una manija pero esta bien la voy arrancar de esa puerta- dijo sirius

Veni para acá idiota- dijo lupin sosteniendo del cuello- Gastón se refiere a esta soguita.

Ahh, esta bien- dijo sirius.

Gandalf le coloco la montura a blankus y dumbledore se monto sobre plateaus.

Ustedes no iran a ninguna parte- dijo una voz fría

Yo conozco esa voz- dijo obi wan- es darth varder.

Muy bien obi wan y traje a unos amigos míos- dijo darte varder y aparecieron un nazgul y un dementor.

Le venimos a complicar un poco las cosas- dijo el nazgul

Si no crean que lo íbamos a dejar tan fácil- dijo el dementor

No sabia que los dementores hablaran- dudo dumbledore

Hablamos cuando el poder oscuro es fuerte- dijo el dementor.

De verdad creen que pueden con nosotros- dijo sirius- porque somos mayorías.

Claro que no- dijo el dementor- por eso trajimos amigos y aparecieron clones orcos y mortifagos.

Ataquen- dijo darth varder.

Gastón sabes pelear- pregunto gandalf y Gastón nego con la cabeza.

Entonces defiéndete lo mejor que puedas- dijo yoda- porque estos no tendrán piedad.

Gastón corrió hasta el picadero y encontró el tacho donde meten el pis de caballo pero el tema era que estaba lleno entonces lo tiro y cayo sobre dos orcos en los ojos.

Mocoso miserable te vamos a matar- dijo un orco

No te preocupe que yo me encargo- dijo el mortifago.

El mortifago fue por detrás y cuando Gastón se estaba dando vuelta le pego con el tacho de pis.

No te preocupes que nosotros nos encargaremos- dijeron dos clones. Gastón empezó a correr y vio la correa que atan a los caballos y lo esquivo pero los clones no y se tropezaron Y Gastón empezó a jalar dos sogas pero vino un clon y el chico soltó las dos sogas y cayeron dos estribos sobre las cabezas de dos orcos que estaban peleando con windu que mato al clon

Que no sabias pelear- dijo riendo windu.

Fue mas suerte que otra cosa- dijo riendo Gastón también

Ya terminamos nuestra misión acá- dijo datrh varder- nos retiramos. Y se fueron todos

Vayamos a la caballeriza- dijo dumbledore.

Y cuando salieron vieron los boxes rotos no en las entradas sino también en las paredes y en los techos y yoda fue corriendo a donde estaban los enfermos

También desaparecieron los enfermos- dijo yoda y de repente escucharon explosiones en las caballeriza del hipódromo y la entrada principal.

Gastón vos quédate acá que vamos a ver- dijo windu- pero quédate alerta.

Pero porque ron, harry y hermione pueden ir- pregunto Gastón

Porque esta vez ellos no son la carnada si no vos- dijo yoda y partieron para diferentes lados.

Gastón empezó a escuchar ruidos de pasos y empezó a buscar la fusta que parece un látigo

Y vio que se asomaban Florencia, sol Ariadna y otras muchachas.

Uf, por lo menos son ustedes- dijo Gastón- ya creía que los habían hechizado.

Sol tiro un rayo y Gastón se agacho y el rayo pego a un cono y lo desintegro.

¿Quienes son sus amigas?- pregunto Gastón desafiante.

No nos conoces- dijo una joven- bueno me presento yo soy juanera, ella son picasa, calamidad, polvorita y rubia. Gastón se quedo sorprendido que fueran las yeguas de equitación por que yoda había dicho que se transformaban en criaturas poderosas y espeluznantes y no eran nada feas todo lo contrario eran muy bonitas.

Como seguro que no entiendes nada, gaston- dijo juanera- te lo vamos a explicar

Cuando darth varder vino y nos dio el poder del lado oscuro- dijo picasa

Nos trasformamos en criaturas peligrosas y espeluznantes- dijo rubia- pero no con todo el poder, por que falta nuestra transformación completa.

Entonces darth varder nos dijo a los caballos y a nosotras que nos íbamos a transformar en mujeres y hombres- dijo calamidad- y cuando nosotras queramos nos podemos transformar en las criaturas peligrosas o caballos

Pero porque se transformaron en mujeres y hombres- pregunto Gastón

Para pelear mejor- dijo polvorita

Y los caballos también se transformaron en hombres- pregunto Gastón

Si nos transformamos en hombres- dijeron un muchacho que acabo de aparecer con otros dos muchachos- yo soy scadibur, el es coco y el otro se llama pepe.

Te queremos hacer una oferta- dijo picasa- si te unís a nosotros no te matamos.

Nunca me uniría a ustedes- dijo Gastón.

Entonces no queda otra alternativa que matarte- dijo flor y tiro un rayo. Gastón se agacho y el rayo impacto contra la pared entonces el chico empezó a correr pero lo rodearon azabache indio y pintado que habían aparecido entonces cuando iban a matar a Gastón apareció un caballo que espanto a todos.

Valiente me salvaste, después te doy una zanahoria- dijo Gastón y el caballo le relincho y cuando Gastón se estaba subiendo aparecieron José, Ariel, tati, juancito y pampa y le empezaron a tirar hechizos pero Gastón y valiente se escaparon hacia la pista pero pintado indio juancito juanera calamidad y polvorita se transformaron caballos y yeguas y los empezaron a perseguirlos hasta que Gastón y valiente se escondieron en el estacionamiento.

Ustedes los huelen calamidad y pintado- preguntaron José y Ariel

Si los olemos deben estar por aquí- respondieron cala y pinta

Entonces separémonos- dijo sol

No hace falta- dijeron juanera y flor- porque ya los encontramos- y de nuevo empezó la persecución.

Mientras tanto en la entrada del hipódromo estaban reunidos lupin sirius ron hermione harry dumbledore gandalf, obi wan yoda y windu

Vieron compañeros allí me parece que hay un festival muggle- dijo sirius

No son fuegos artificiales sino hechizos- dijo dumbledore

Gastón esta en peligro- grito hermione- hay que hacer algo

Ahh, no me digas obvio que hay que hacer algo- replico ron

Pueden dejar de discutir ustedes dos- dijo harry.

Desde cuando estaban estas luces- pregunto lupin a sirius

Desde cuando estuvimos aquí- dijo sirius

Porque no nos dijiste antes de estas luces, idiota- replico lupin

Por que no preguntaron, navo- replico sirius

Otro dos discutiendo- susurro harry.

Bueno es hora de actuar- dijo yoda-

Blankus y plateaus vayan a un lugar seguro- dijo windu y los unicornios se fueron corrieron mientras los otros se fueron corriendo a salvar a Gastón y cuando llegaron vieron a Gastón que estaba montando un caballo y los estaban persiguiendo otros caballos.

Y ahora que hacemos- pregunto sirius

A mi se me ocurrió una idea- dijo dumbleddore- venid sombra blanca.

Y apareció un caballo blanco con crines blancas y un poco alto entonces dumbledore lo monto y salio galopando y tiro un hechizo muy potente que espanto a todos los caballos que estaban persiguiendo a Gastón.

Gastón estas bien- preguntaron todos cuando llegaron al lugar donde todos estaban reunidos y el chico le decía que esta bien gracias a su caballo

Tenemos que ir a tilcara en salta-dijo yoda saltando de tema en un minuto- para buscar el primer ingrediente para el antídoto para tus amigos.

Entonces vamos- dijo Gastón pero su caballo valiente empezó a golpear el piso con el casco.

Valiente, no tengo zanahoria- dijo Gastón pero el caballo empezó a girar de un lado a otro.

No Gastón lo que quiere decir tu caballo- dijo yoda- es que quiere venir con nosotros.

Pero es imposible el valiente no aguantaría una cabalgata como esta- dijo Gastón- mejor que se quede.

No es imposible que venga con nosotros- dijo dumbledore- toma esta zanahoria y anda al box. Media hora después valiente se había transformado en un muchacho.

Como te sentís valiente- pregunto Gastón.

Me siento medio extraño- dijo valiente- pero creo que me tendré que acostumbrar.

Bueno ahora que ya esta todo listo partamos a tilcara- dijo windu pero en ese momento apareció draco malfoy tirado en el suelo.

Que día que tenemos hoy- dijo sirius.

Pero que le habrá pasado- pregunto harry

Mejor hay que preguntarle- dijo dumbledore y saco la varita y dijo enervate.

El chico se levanto y se alivio cuando vio que estaba con ellos.

Cuenta lo que te paso- dijo dumbledore en tono serio.

Bueno yo era mortifago (seguidores de voldemort) como mi padre pero cuando aparecieron los nuevos señores tenebrosos cambiaron las cosas- dijo draco y miro a todos porque creían que lo iban a interrumpir pero no entonces siguió- y estos magos tenebrosos hirieron gravemente a mi padre y me dijo que huyera que no era seguro que sea mortifago y el me ayudo a escapar.

Pero nos podes decir los nombres de los nuevos señores tenebrosos- pregunto dumbledore

No puedo por que les tengo miedo a pronunciar sus nombres- dijo draco- hasta dart varder, mordor, voldemort y darth sidious le temen.

Por favor decinolos, si quieres decilo rápido- dijo seriamente dumbledore

Solflorjuanearieljosepicasa- dijo draco rápidamente. Gastón se atraganto, valiente escupió todo lo que había tomado, gandalf se cayo del otro lado del mostrador, lupin se golpeo la cabeza con el teléfono, hermione tiro el vaso de agua y los otros menos los jedi se cayeron de las sillas.

Bueno nosotros no vamos a nuestro planeta- dijeron los jedi- cualquier cosa que necesitan nos llaman. Y se fueron.

Mientras tanto no podemos fijar en la caballeriza y en el monturero para saber nombres de los señores tenebrosos.

En la cababallerizaza averiguar nomnombresbres – tartamudeo dumbledore.

No me digan que le temen a flor, sol, juane, picasa, José y Ariel.

No digas esos nombres- dijeron dumbledore y gandalf- esas criaturas que te hablamos antes que eran menos poderosas que estas mataron a nuestro padre y a los padres de los jedi por eso huyeron.

Esta bien- dijo Gastón- pero se tendrán que acostumbrar. Mientras valiente se reía porque le temieran a sus amigos. Entonces fueron hasta las caballeriza y Gastón empezó a nombrar los nombres de los voluntarios para saber quien de ellos eran señores tenebrosos y casi todos lo eran mientras de repente escucharon un ruido que era parecido al casco del caballo cuando golpea con el casco en el piso.

¿Gastón, podes fijarte quien es?- Pregunto dumbledore.

Esta bien, pero me pueden dar ese chaleco, porque afuera hace frió- dijo Gastón sin fijarse de quien era el chaleco y dumbledore se lo paso y Gastón salio afuera y se encontró con dos policías de la montada que Gastón los conocía.

Hola lució y pablo Ledesma- dijo Gastón

Hola Gastón- dijeron lució y pablo.

Que haces por aquí, Gastón?- Pregunto lució peñarosa.

Bueno yo aquí hago equitación- dijo Gastón- y ustedes que hacen por aquí.

Creía que era obvio- dijo lució.

Estábamos averiguando las explosiones- dijo pablo Ledesma.

Si que pregunta nava la mía- dijo Gastón

Vos sabes algo sobre las explosiones- pregunto lució.

Si déjenme explicarle todo lo sucedido desde el principio- dijo Gastón y el chico le relato todo lo sucedido.

Nosotros te ayudaremos a recuperar a tus amigos- dijeron lució y pablo.

Gracias policías-dijo Gastón- pero que esto quede entre ustedes y conmigo y si necesitamos ayuda le pedimos al resto de la policía.

Por- pregunto pablo.

Porque Gastón no le quiere decir a los políticos porque seguro le van avisar a los militares y le van a decir que mate a los amigos de Gastón -dijo lució.

Bueno vayamos a Jujuy- dijo pablo.

Esta bien- dijo Gastón- pero me gustaría saber los nombres de los caballos.

Bueno los nombres de los caballos son duque y manchada- dijo- lució.

Ahh lindos nombres- dijo Gastón- uy me olvidaba dumbledore, gandalf y los otros pueden salir.

Cuando los magos salieron se asustaron por que confundieron a los policías y caballos con José, Ariel, cala y pintado.

Que navos que son tus amigos- dijo valiente

Valiente los podes ir a buscar- dijo Gastón

Esta bien- dijo valiente y fue a buscarlos.

Pablo y lució se pueden sacar el uniforme de la montada por favor- dijo Gastón- porque los confundieron con ya saben quienes.

Esta bien- dijeron los policías y se sacaron los uniformes y ahí justo aparecieron los magos y valiente.

Ahh no eran José, Ariel, pintado y cala- dijo sirius.

No inútiles son policías y amigos de Gastón- dijo valiente.

Esta bien- dijo sirius y todos se presentaron y los policías se pusieron los uniformes y fueron a dejar a los caballos cuando volvieron traían una pistola cada una y gases lacrimógenos.

Todo esto le donde lo encontraron- pregunto sirius.

Las pistolas son de ellos- dijo Gastón- por que ellos son agente detectives de policías.

Y los gases no los dio un compañero nuestro que es de la infantería- dijo lució

Y los caballos otro día se lo explicamos- dijo pablo.

Y con que vehículo vamos a ir a salta- pregunto dumbledore

Con la camioneta de aaaepad- dijo Gastón. Y ahí lució y pablo aparecieron con la camioneta de aaaepad.

Son José y Ariel tenia razón- dijo gandalf- y pusieron ya en nuestra contra a valiente y a Gastón.

No sean navos, pueden venir un minuto hasta aquí- dijo Gastón y gandalf fue el único que se asomo

Que dice aquí- pregunto Gastón señalando la puerta delantera donde decían unas palabras con letras pequeñas

Vehículo de la policía federal argentina- leyó en voz alta gandalf-¿Y?

Que navos que son- dijo Gastón- es la camioneta de la policía disfrazará como la camioneta de aaaepad.

Para que disfrazaron la camioneta- pregunto gandalf.

Para pasar desapercibidos con los señores tenebrosos- dijo Gastón. Y todos subieron a la camioneta

Capitulo 2

La casa de la muerte

Los magos estaban durmiendo y valiente también los únicos que estaban despiertos eran Gastón, lució y pablo.

Lucio, cuando lleguemos a la desviación para ir a pilar o a tigre- dijo Gastón- podemos ir por la desviación que va a tigre.

Para – pregunto lució.

Por que quiero averiguar unas cosas en la casa de José o en la casa de Alejandra- respondió Gastón

Esta bien- dijo lució.

Cuando los magos y valiente se levantaron dumbledore se dio cuenta que se equivocaron de desviación.

Lucio, te equivocaste de desviación- dijo dumbledore.

Ya se que me equivoque pero Gastón quiere averiguar algo en la casa de José o Alejandra- dijo lució cuando todos los magos escucharon el nombre de José y Alejandra se sobresaltaron.

A propósito sabes donde vive José o Alejandra- pregunto pablo.

José en un barrio privado en san fernando pero no me ubico bien como llegar y con Alejandra se que vive en san fernando- dijo Gastón

Por lo menos traje este localizador de personas que dice en donde vive cada persona y a veces te muestra las personas que están en ese momento- dijo pablo- ¿me podes decir el apellido de José?

El apellido de José es pagani- dijo Gastón

Pueden de dejar de decir tantas veces José porque ya saben que nos asustan esos nombres- dijo dumbledore.

Mira Gastón están casi todos los voluntarios en la casa de José pero la casa no esta en ningún barrio privado.- dijo pablo

Podes ver la foto de tal casa porque la zona me resulta familiar- dijo lució.

Esta bien- dijo pablo y cuando abrió la foto lució palideció.

Que pasa lució- pregunto pablo.

Hay rumores que cuentan los vecinos, los noticieros y la comisaría de ahí que suceden cosas extrañas en esa casa- dijo lució

por ejemplo que cosas extrañas suceden- pregunto dumbledore.

Los vecinos escuchan gritos, patadas de caballos, voces terroríficas y carcajadas- dijo lució- entonces los vecinos llamaron a la comisaría entonces un policía fue a la casa y desapareció y después aparecieron casi todos los huesos de ese policía y entonces fue un patrullero y nada mas aparecieron los cadáveres de los policías y el coche patrulla totalmente destruido por eso ahora la llaman la casa de la muerte.

Entonces Porque estas tan asustado, lució- pregunto Gastón.

Porque ahora el que fue a esa casa fue mi hermano- dijo lucio- y también desapareció.

Todos los demás se quedaron callados cuando bajaron a tigre el tiempo estaba horrible y oscuro entonces llegaron a la casa de José que era grande y tenebrosa. Todos bajaron de la camioneta y fueron hasta la puerta.

¿Y ahora como entramos?- pregunto lucio

no se preocupen que yo tengo este gancho-dijo ron y saco de su bolsillo un gancho-¿no se si les sirve?.

Por supuesto que nos sirve- dijo lucio- ¿ron me podes dar el gancho?

Si como no- dijo ron y le dio el gancho a lucio que abrio la puerta y entraron. La casa por adentro era oscura, vieja y siniestra cuando todos empezaron a caminar hermione piso algo

Que… que pise… pise?- pregunto hermione tartamudeando y pablo se fijo que era.

Pisaste un huesooo de un humanoo- dijo pablo y hermione iba a gritar pero le taparon la boca, harry, ron, srius y lupin pero con tanta fuerza le taparon la boca que se tambalearon y golpearon una estantería y cayo un libro que empezo a gritar y los magos se asustaron que se llevaron puesto a lucio, pablo valiente y gaston.

¿Que les pasa a ustedes?- pregunto valiente

estan los magos tenebrosos atrás porque hay alguien que grita- dijo gandalf y gaston fue a ver que era.

Era un libro magico nada mas- dijo gaston.

Vengan aquí que en esta sala estan los señores tenebrosos- dijo lucio señalando una puerta cerrada y todos se asomaron y escucharon atentamente la conversación.

Por lo menos averiguamos en este libro que podemos ser mas poderosos- dijo ariadna.

Y a donde hay que ir- pregunto sol

A cañuelas, al campo ñandudrilo- dijo ariel.

Donde queda ese lugar- pregunto flor

A donde llevaron al valiente ese es el lugar- dijo jose- por lo menos el mapa ahora lo tengo yo.

Todos estaban escuchando la coversacion atentamente cuando sintieron ruido de pasos y todos se escondieron menos gaston que no sintio el ruido de pasos y aparecieron paola y natalia.

Mira a quien nos encontramos pao-dijo natalia y gaston se dio vuelta, se quedo petrificado.

Si fue de verdad una sorpresa ademas venir solo fue muy muy valiente pero igual eso no te servira- dijo pao.

Salgan todos que tenemos un espia- grito natalia y todos salieron.

Buen trabajo natalia y paola- dijo jose.

Y ahora que hacemos con el espia-dijo ariel.

Porque no le dan la bienvenida juanera y picasa-dijo ariadna

Que buena idea tuviste ariadna- dijo florencia- salgan juanera y picasa.

Entonces cuando salieron juanera y picasa, gaston se quedo totalmente sorprendido porque vio que eran mas alto y grande como valiente.

Jose porque no le mostramos a gaston la nueva alimentación- dijeron picasa y juanera

Que buena idea tuvieron- dijo jose

Voldemort traiga al prisionero- grito ariel.

Yo no soy su sirviente haganlo ustedes- dijo voldemort apareciendo delante de la puerta.

Mejor que nos obedezca sino te enviamos como comida al indio- dijo paola

Esta bien, ya lo voy a buscar- dijo voldemort desapareciendo tras la puerta después de un rato aparecio voldemort con un prisionero y lucio se asomo para ver quien era.

Es mi hermano lo voy a ir a salvar- dijo lucio empezando a levantarse.

Espera un minuto- dijo pablo agarandolo por la camisa- hay algo que a valiente no le gusta para nada

Que- pregunto lucio a valiente.

Lo que pasa es que picasa y juanera eran unas de las mas bajita en equitación pero ahora son tan altas y grandes como yo- dijo valiente- y eso es lo que me asusta porque supuestamente no crecían mas.

Valiente si esto es una broma otro dia te invitamos a hogwarts en halloween- dijo sirius- porque de verdad nos estas asustando.

No, lo digo enserio- dijo valiente- por que es verdad que no crecian…

Callense ustedes dos que picasa esta hablando con gaston- interrumpió pablo a valiente y empezaron a escuchar la conversacion de picasa y gaston.

Gaston no nos ves nada diferente- dijo picasa. Gaston empezo a mirar a picasa y a juanera y lo que vio diferente fueron unas garras que estaban ubicados en la parte de atrás de los cascos y lo otro fueron dos colmillos grandes y venenosos.

Me parece que no te diste cuenta gaston- dijo picasa- porque no le das un ejemplo juanera.

juanera se acerco al prisionero y lo empezo a comerse hasta que se devoro todo que nada mas quedaron los huesos.

Viste gaston la diferencia ahora somos carnivoros- dijo picasa. Gaston se habia quedado de piedra no podia hablar ni moverse.

Pablo y lucio tienen que hacer algo sino gaston termina como pure de zanahoria para picasa y juanera- dijo ron

Lucio no podia decir nada porque estaba conmocionado por lo que le habia pasado a su hermano.

Porque no tiras tus gases lacrimogenos- pregunto gandalf


End file.
